


Ice Pack

by sinofwriting



Category: Machine Gun Kelly (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23990932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: 8. College AU
Relationships: Colson Baker | Machine Gun Kelly/Reader
Kudos: 3





	Ice Pack

He tries to hide him wincing when the ice pack hits his shoulder, but she notices, not saying anything only shaking her head, before getting another for his thigh that was already turning purple. “I have to take an ice bath tomorrow.” He mumbled to her, wanting her to know what the team doctor had said before leaving the room. 

She nods, “I set the timer for nineteen. And after you ice yourself one more time you can sleep.” 

He frowns at that, grabbing her hand before she can walk away. “You aren’t staying.” 

“Kells,” She sighs, the team nickname slipping from her lips. “I don’t know if I should.” 

“If this is about my injuries.” He starts to get up, but she pushes him down. 

“No, of course not. This isn’t the first time you’ve gotten injured and I know you’ll heal.” Another sigh leaves her, “We fought before the game, we’ve never done that before. And I just think we need to cool down some more.” 

He takes the hand he was holding before and presses a kiss to the palm. “I have cooled down. And it’s tradition for you to stay with me after a game, don’t break it, please.” He waits with bated breath for her answer and when she nods, he grins at her. “Thank you.” 

“Don’t thank me. I’ll be sitting at your desk, finishing my essay, while you let the ice work its magic.” 

He pretends to protest, even attempting to drag her into the bed with him, but he easily lets her go to his desk. He had always liked to watch her work, it was how they met after all. 

_ Slim nudges him, making him look away from the girl sitting a few tables away from them. “You should go talk to her.”  _

_ He shakes his head, “No.”  _

_ “C’mon.” Baze groans, his hand falling against the table, making a sound that earns a look from the barista. “We have come here every day for the past two weeks with you, so you can look at her. Please just go and talk to her.”  _

_ He rolls his eyes at his teammates, “I made you guys come here for the coffee too.”  _

_ The other two share a look, Slim rolling his eyes. Baze turns in his chair, deciding to get a good look at the girl Kells seems to be crushing on. After looking at her for a minute, he sits forward in his seat. “Her name’s Y/N, she’s in my english class.”  _

_ “Y/N” Kells mouths, getting a feel for the new name. He looks at her, only to see her gone, her stuff gone too. Looking back at Baze, he’s startled when he sees Y/N standing behind the tall ginger.  _

_ She taps Baze on the shoulder, “Hey, I just wanted to say good luck at your game tonight.” Her eyes flicker over Slim and Kells before they land on Baze again.  _

_ “Thanks, you going tonight?” Baze asks.  _

_ Y/N nods, “yeah, I have the night off, so might as well.”  _

_ “First baseball game?” Slim asks, wanting to join the conversation.  _

_ “College, yeah. Why?” She asks.  _

_ He shrugs, “I figured since you weren’t wearing any school pride.”  _

_ “I don’t have the money to spend on UT pride.”  _

_ Before he can stop himself, the words spill out Kells lips. “If you want you could wear one of my jerseys.” Realizing that those are his first words to the girl, he quickly adds, “Just so you blend in. Most people are wearing something that represents the school.”  _

_ Slim and Baze are giving him the same look, making him slouch in his chair a bit. His attention turns to Y/N when he hears her speak. “That would be pretty cool. Never wore a players jersey before.”  _

Feeling the ice pack move from his thigh and a hand brush it, he jolts. “What are you doing?” 

“It’s been twenty minutes.” She brushes a hand over his hair. “I finished right as the timer went off.” She tells him as she takes off the ice pack on his shoulder. 

He gingerly moves his left shoulder, the ache in the muscle, makes him still. Not wanting to agitate it, he lays back down carefully. 

“What were you thinking about?” She asks, as she pops the ice packs back into the mini freezer. 

“How we meet.” His voice is soft. “And how even though it’s been nearly two years, you still own zero UT pride.” 

She shrugs, sitting on the edge of the bed, so she won’t move him. “I don’t need to when I can just steal some of yours.” 

Kells hums at that as he gently pulls at her arm. “Lay with me for a bit.” 

He can’t hide the hurt expression, when she immediately shakes her head. “Not with your shoulder.” She explains, which only makes the hurt slightly better.

“Please.” He pleads. “I won’t move at all.” He expects her to give in at that. 

“I can’t. I don’t want to hurt you.” 

He sits up, getting frustrated how close she’ll be one second and then next it’s like she’s a mile away. “Then stop hurting me.” His voice is louder than it has been all night, nearing a shout. “Today sucked. We nearly lost, I got injured and might be out the next game. We fought today, and because of that I want to hold you, I want to know that you aren’t going to leave me. Because right now, this whole hot and cold thing you have going on, makes me feel like at any minute your going to walk out the door and not come back.”

“I don’t mean to be hot and cold. I barely understand why I’m doing it.” She bites her lip as she struggles with her next words. “It scared me today when you walked away instead of talking it out. And then you got hurt and I just, I got even more scared. We’ve always talked it out, even when we haven’t wanted to. And when you left even though you didn’t have to leave for another hour, I got scared.” 

He swallows around the lump in his throat. He had been proud before today that they had always talked things out, that he had never walked away. And that’s what he did today. “I shouldn’t of done that. That isn’t something I’m proud of. And maybe we could talk about it now?” He offers, wanting to fix things between them. 

She nods, “I’d really like that.” 

He takes a moment to think over what he wants to ask her. Moving slightly so, they can look at each other easier, he takes a deep breath. “Why didn’t you want me to go ring shopping?” There’s hurt in his voice that he can’t hide, even though he tried. 

“I don’t want you to regret it.” She tells him. 

“I wouldn’t regret that. I want to marry you. I want everything with you.” 

She lets him take her hands into his, their fingers intertwining. “I want to marry you too, but I only think you’ll regret it because you’ve been on a high. The team is on a streak of five games, all of you are on a high. I don’t want you to do this now and regret it later.”

Kells presses a kiss to their joined hands, “I can see why you would think that. We have been on a high.” He couldn’t deny that if he wanted to. “But, your forgetting that right after I told you I loved you, I told you that I wanted to marry you. How I wanted a house with a few kids and to see you every night before I go to sleep. None of that has changed, I still want all of those things.”

“I want all of that too, still. I draw the line at five though.” 

He grins, “how about eight?” 

She rolls her eyes playfully, “No, five and no more.” 

He pouts, “I’ll convince you one day.” The mood goes back to serious, “Can I buy you the ring, now?” 

Y/N nods, “yeah.” 

He pulls her into a kiss with his left arm, after dropping her hands. Both of them being gentle, due to his shoulder. “I can’t wait to see you with a ring, soon to be Mrs. Baker.” 


End file.
